


Bound

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: this isn't meant to be the first fic I write for this fandom, but here we are
Relationships: Ceolbert/Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Randvi/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Kudos: 52





	Bound

It's been a long winter with Sigurd away. Randvi knows that by now, she should've adapted to it. But these cold nights make it much harder. It's why she gives in to her temptations. Eivor is always so close when they're in the settlement. They're usually to be found in their quarters. Randvi remembers the first time she'd turned to Eivor. 

_It was cold, too cold to cope. Her bare feet padded against the harsh floor as she made her way through to Eivor's quarters._ _Eivor was wide awake, sharpening her axe. Some small talk led to Randvi climbing into Eivor's bed. Eivor was giving, letting Randvi curl up on her chest._ _It didn't take long for Randvi to be falling asleep, lulled by the idle tracing of Eivor's rough fingers over her skin._

It was the best sleep that Randvi had in years. Nothing could match it, not even cuddling with Sigurd. It started a stirring though, deep inside of Randvi. She didn't realise it at first - thinking it was only the loneliness of spending so many nights lying alone blurring her emotions.

Those feelings grew though, niggling Randvi as it made its presence known. She's taken to keeping something of a journal of her feelings. Having them on paper does make it somewhat easier to manage on her own.

The last one she wrote was simple - her true feelings: _It is becoming increasingly difficult to look across the alliance table at Eivor and not think of what it could be. I tell myself it is only Sigurd’s absence, but the lie grows thinner, weaker by the day._

Sigurd has written of his return in the past few days, the letter reached Randvi, it filled her with an unexplainable sadness. _Three sunsets and I will begin the journey back into your arms._

Randvi isn't sure how she feels about it. She loves the nights alone with Eivor - but Eivor made it clear that she is duty-bound to Sigurd and that wouldn't change, that it's only to fill a need for Randvi. 

Randvi's feelings are scaring her, she has never been happy in the marriage with Sigurd - there was no love, it was a marriage for an alliance and nothing more. 

Randvi has never strayed, even when Sigurd has. She knows of his various conquests while he's away - he's not subtle in his bragging. _He only brags because he's… lacking_. Randvi has never reached her climax with Sigurd, though she has when she's thinking of Eivor.

Randvi's feelings towards Eivor were there from the start. Their eyes had locked over a campfire, and the love has only grown since. _But they're bound to Sigurd in their own ways. That can't change._

Randvi walks from the alliance map out to the camp. Eivor is relaxing in front of a campfire with Ceolbert. The pair have grown closer in recent days, even going so far as to spend a night together in Eivor's quarters, though Randvi isn't entirely sure _what_ happened while they were there.

Randvi is becoming more and more aware of her feelings, her love and lust for Eivor. _But Eivor has made it clear she's bound to Sigurd as her right-hand woman, and Randvi is his wife. The jealousy is almost unbearable, and Randvi would be surprised if people didn't know. If Eiivor is happy with Ceolbert, then I should be happy for them too._

_Ceolbert is a lucky guy, but he doesn't realise it, he doesn't cherish her._

_Randvi isn’t happy though, and she knows that she won’t be happy while she doesn’t have Eivor in her arms._


End file.
